The invention relates to a template and more specifically to one that is used when hanging doors.
Presently most door hinges are either 31/2 inch hinges or 4 inch hinges. They are set in the door jambs and in edge surfaces of doors in recesses that have been formed by routing. It is extremely important that the recesses be properly located on both the door jamb and the side edge of the door. There are presently existing several templates that are used when mounting door hinges. Most of these have comparatively expensive movable stop structures incorporated into their design.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel door hinge template for use with a router that has been designed in a manner that makes it economical to form it from plastic material in an injection mold.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel door hinge template for use with a router that has integral nail holder structure for temporarily securing the template to either a door jamb or the edge of a door.
It is another of the invention to provide a novel door hinge template for use with a router that has the versatility to be utilized with 31/2 inch hinges or 4 inch hinges that may be mounted to either a 13/8 inch door or a 13/4 inch door.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel door hinge template for use with a router that can be economically manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel door hinge template for use with a router that is made in such a manner that all of its sections have a thickness of 3/8 inch in order to accomplish a product free from distortion and imperfections.